Le combat ultime
by Armos
Summary: (1 new chapitre) Armos vs oni-link hmmmmm....
1. Le tournoi

Le Combat ultime!!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le tournoi  
  
Un jour le roi d'hyrule tané de s'ennuier dans son château décida d'organiser un tournoi réunissant les personnages les plus importants d'hyrule.Le grand prix de cette compétition étant 10 000 rubis. Alors trève de bavardage voici les participants :  
  
-Link : Bien sur le grand héros d'hyrule qui compte bien gagner l'argent pour s'acheter des bonbon (il était a cours d'argent de ces temps-ci(En retard pour payer son loyer en plus)  
  
-Zelda : La princesse sort ses griffes !! Elle veut s'acheter de bijoux très chers alors elle est déterminée à gagner  
  
-Ganondorf : Lui l'argent lui ça l'intéresse pas Il veut juste prendre sa revanche contre link  
  
-Darunia : Pas très inteligent mais une montagne de muscles voilà la seule manière de décrire darunia. Lui il veut bouffer l'argent car il paraît que les 500 rubis c'est les meilleurs.(Je suis pas partant pour essayer!!!)  
  
-Armos (La statue) : Ben on sait pas pourquoi on a inscrit cette statue dans le concours mais elle était de trop dans le stock…  
  
-Armos (le vrai,le guerrier)!!! : Qua j'ai le droit de m'intégrer dans ma propre fic c quoi votre problème? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde hein?????  
  
-Rauru : Le gros veut se payer la traite dans une croisière dans les caraïbes  
  
-Impa :Elle vient de découvrir les beignes et depuis elle en rafolle!!!! Vous comprenez pourquoi elle veut gagner le concours  
  
-Dampé :Veut s'acheter une nouvelle pelle la sienne est a moitié cassée…  
  
-Oni-link :Il s'est libéré de son masque le légendaire guerrier mais attendez une minute.Il va peut-être pussant mais nous avons un scoop!!!:Il a un QI de 2!  
  
-Majora : Il veut tuer link pour avoir abimé son masque…..et l'argent pouraît l'aider dans les réparations…  
  
-Un Deku : Il s'est inscrit mais il avait l'air perdu…  
  
Voilà les participants et maintenant les présentateurs  :  
  
-Speaker :J'ai aspiré le webmaster de Zelda-legend avec l'aspirateur 3000 de luigi's mansion pour le mettre comme présentateur du tournoi.Sera t-il capable de relever sa tâche? Et son absence sur le site le détruira t- il?Vous aurez les réponses dans cette fic!  
  
-Dabyo : Coudonc je m'ammuse a prendre des webmasters de sites (désolé pour ceux qui comprêne po maillez moi pour que je vous explique) il sera pas contant quand les effets du somnifère vont se dissiper j'espère qu'il va pas me tuer….  
  
Bon maintenant que les Participants et les présentateurs sont présentées voici l'horaire des combats du premier tour!:  
  
-Link vs Armos(la statue) :Ce combat risque d'être l'un des plus rapides du tournoi car armos a juste 1 attaque : toto destruction!  
  
-Oni-link vs Armos(le geuerrier (moi!!!)) : 2 guerriers d'égale puissance mais d'intelligence inégale ca donne quoi? Ca va être intéressant!!!Hey!!! pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca!!!  
  
-Dampé vs Ganondorf : Combat très terre a terre!!!Vous comprenderez pourquoi…  
  
- Darunia vs Rauru : Un autre très gros combat…si vous voyez ce que je veut dire….!!!!  
  
-Impa vs Majora :Celui ci je suis sans comentaire…..  
  
-Et enfin le dernier!!!!!:Zelda vs Deku : 2 adversaire d'égale puissance qui s'affronteront dans un combat titanesque!  
  
Les gagnant de ces combat passerons au deuxième tour 


	2. Link vs Statue Armos

Chapitre2  
  
Link vs Statue Armos  
  
Note de l'auteur :Ce concept s'inspire des hyrule's fight mais est différent je voudrais remercier Shy guy et Anju pour les avoir inventés  
  
Speaker : Nous voici Dans l'arêne du temple de l'esprit ou Armos et Link vont se combatre  
  
Dabyo :Ce sera un combat très rapide selon moi.On sait tous qu'un Armos c'est pourri et ca a qu'une attaque : Toto destruction !  
  
Armos : Soyez pas si sur que ca j'ai plus d'un saut dans ma statue…euuu je pense que je vais me taire.  
  
Tout le monde : TU DEVRAIS!!!!!  
  
Link : Voyons un peu notre adversaire une statue de 4 pieds de haut qui ne peut qu'exploser et qui est très lent en plus… bof pas besoin de trop me forcer.  
  
Arbitre : Que le combat commence!!!  
  
Armos :J'AI PERDUUUUUU! SVP épargne moi regarde j'tai apporté des bonbons Un Gros sac en plus.  
  
Link :MIAM des Bonbons.Chrunch,crunch.  
  
Armos : (hehe…il sait pas que trop manger de bonbons sa fait grossir et en plus ceux de ma confection accèlèrent le processus…)  
  
Dabyo : Armos a donné quel que chose a manger a Link et ca a l'air de le faire grossir a vu d'œil  
  
Speaker :Tu as raison mon cher ami mais moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est mon site laissé tout seul et sans unpdate tu vois…  
  
Dabyo :ouais…  
  
Les présentateurs : Armos on t'(partie cencuré a cause de langage trop vulgaire)  
  
Link :crounch,crounch  
  
Armos : Est-ce que t'en veut plus?  
  
Link :Crounch,Crounch  
  
Armos : ALLEZ répond j'ai pas toute la journée  
  
Link :CROUNCH,CROUNCH  
  
Armos :Bof de toute façon l'effet a déjà commencé. Super Saut!  
  
Speaker : Regardez link grossit au vue d'œil et armos prend un élan et Saute…  
  
Dabyo :Tout au abris Armos va Faire sauter link  
  
BOOOO…CROUNCH…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM  
  
Dabyo :Beurk C'est pas beau a voir des organes partout… Sprouttttttt Va faire le ménage et recolle link  
  
Speaker : Armos et donc le grand gagnant de ce premier mach de tournoi!!!  
  
A la prochaine pour le combat : Oni-link vs Armos(moi) 


	3. Armos(moi) Vs Oni link

Chapitre 3  
  
Armos(moi) vs Oni-Link  
  
Speaker :Nous sommes sur le sommet de la Clock tower dans termina ou se déroulera le match Armos Vs Oni-Link  
  
Dabyo : Dans un coin on peut voir Oni-link avec son épée  
  
Speaker : Et dans l'autre…Armos (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUHHH)J'Veux que tu me remette dans le monde normal j'ai des mises a jour a faire sur mon site!  
  
Dabyo :Speaker passe moi l'AK-47 et le Bazooka  
  
Speaker :pas de prob…  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM  
  
Armos : Bobo!  
  
Oni-Link :haha!!  
  
Armos :Toi tais toi la vache!  
  
Oni-link :MEUUUUUUUUUH  
  
Tout le monde :???  
  
Oni-link :ben vous m'avez dit que j'était une vache….  
  
Tout le monde : TAIS TOI !!!!  
  
Oni-link :Snif OUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN  
  
Armos :C pas grave on rit juste de toi….  
  
Arbitre :Que le combat commence!  
  
Speaker : Oni-link fait une méga boule d'énergie et la lance sur Armos qui la renoie d'un coup de circuit avec son épée!  
  
Dabyo :C'est maintenant le combat de coq!  
  
Oni-link :Cot-cot!  
  
Armos :Bof j'chuis pas un gars de 2 ans je joue pas a ça  
  
Oni-link :Ha Ha Tu vas voir Tiens.  
  
TOC  
  
Armos :Ça C'EST CHIEN  
  
Dabyo :Good move oni!Tu lui a mordu les parties.  
  
Speaker :Ca doit faire mal…bof pas tant que ca!  
  
Armos : je prend ma revanche La VACHE !  
  
Speaker : Armos Donne un bon coup au visage d'oni suivi d'un upper cut et …  
  
Paaaaaaaa..MEEUHHHHHH…aaaaaaaaafff  
  
Oni-link :Meuh Ca fait mal.  
  
Les 2 étant hors d'état de combattre on déclare le combat nul!  
  
Les 2 irons au 2ème tour  
  
Prochain match :Dampé vs Ganondorf…. 


End file.
